


입술

by Lydi_A



Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydi_A/pseuds/Lydi_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>디얄(@diyal_sd) 님과 연성 트레이드!</p>
    </blockquote>





	입술

**Author's Note:**

> 디얄(@diyal_sd) 님과 연성 트레이드!

 

 

 

 갤리는 어딘가, 자라다가 만 것 같은 미성숙한 느낌을 준다. 여기, 글레이드에 올라온 대부분의 아이들이 다 그렇지만, 갤리는 큰 키와 덩치 때문에 더 두드러져 보였다. 그 둥근 어깨와 젖내가 날 거 같은 흰 피부와 주근깨, 치기 어린 말투, 행동거지...예민하게 날뛰는 게 종종 계집애 같아 보일때도 있었다.

 뉴트는 자는 갤리를 바라보고 있었다.  
 눈을 뜨고 있을 땐 시끄럽게 구는 갤리는 눈을 감고 있을 땐 색색 고른 숨을 내면서 잔다. 이를 갈지도 않고 코를 골지도 않고 잠꼬대도 거의 없고 고른 숨만 내쉴 뿐이다. 뉴트는 그 갭이 좋았다.

 뉴트는 한 손으로 턱을 괴고 다른 쪽은 갤리를 향해 뻗었다. 손등을 갤리의 코 부근에 바짝 가져다 댔더니 갤리의 숨이 뉴트의 손등에서 바스라졌다. 그 간지러운 느낌에 뉴트는 슬쩍 웃었다. 볼에 손등을 살살 부볐다. 보드라운 촉감이었다. 갤리는 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다. 뉴트는 엄지로 갤리의 아랫입술을 쓸었다.

 갤리의 입술은 대체로 축축한 편이다. 뉴트는 그가 항상 의기양양하게 말하곤 하는 술을 자주 시음하기 때문일 거라고 추측하고 있다. 아무렴 어떠랴. 뉴트는 축축한 갤리의 입술이 나쁘지 않았고 손끝으로 희롱하는 건 꽤 좋아하는 편이었다. 앙다문 입매가 새침해 보였다. 손가락을 입술 사이로 파고들어 갔더니 단단한 치아가 손톱에 부딪혔다. 뉴트는 손가락으로 기어이 입을 벌렸다. 딱딱한 이빨 너머로 입술보다 더 축축한 갤리의 혀가 닿았다. 손톱을 세워 혀를 꾹 눌렀다. 갤리가 놀라서 깨는 게 보였다. 반사적으로 입에 들어온 손가락을 깨무는 갤리를 뉴트가 웃으면서 저지했다.

 

 "아프잖아."

 

 갤리는 뉴트를 확인하고 입을 벌렸다. 빠져나갈 줄 알았던 손가락은 더 깊숙하게 들어왔다.

 

 "너 지금...!"  
 "핥아봐."

 

 손가락이 갤리의 혀를 희롱했다. 갤리는 뉴트에게 항의하는 눈빛을 보내면서도 착실하게 손가락에 혀를 감았다. 손가락이 하나 더 들어왔다. 손톱으로 혀를 긁을 때마다 갤리는 미간을 찌푸리며 손가락을 깨물었다. 뉴트는 아프게 물리면서도 키득거릴 뿐이었다. 장난감처럼 갤리의 혀를 가지고 놀다가 뉴트가 손가락을 빼자 갤리는 바로 입술을 쓱쓱 문질렀다. 잠은 벌써 다 깨버렸고 단잠에서 억지로 깨워져 짜증 지수만 잔뜩 올라있었다. 딱히 성적인 긴장감도 없이 입안에 텁텁한 짠맛만 남은 게 불쾌해서 갤리는 얼굴을 찌푸리고 침을 삼켰다. 뉴트가 침을 삼키는 갤리를 보다가 기어이 소리 내서 웃었다.

 

 "지금 뭐하자는 건대!"

 

 갤리가 짜증을 내자 뉴트는 어깨를 으쓱였다.

 

 "그냥."  
 "네가 이러는 걸 다른 새끼들도 봐야 친절하다느니 착하다느니 하는 헛소리를 안 할 텐데 말이야."

 

 얼굴을 잔뜩 찌푸리고 쏘아붙이는 갤리를 보면서 뉴트가 훌쩍 갤리의 위로 올라왔다.

 

 "뭐...뭐야."  
 "너 잠 다 깼잖아. 하자."

 

 다른 애들에겐 보일 필요가 없다는 얘기를 삼키며 뉴트가 이번엔 성적인 의도를 담아 웃었다. 갤리는 눈을 또록 굴렸다.

 

 


End file.
